


The rest of the world was black and white

by languageismymistress



Series: College Au's [1]
Category: Captain America
Genre: 3am cram study, Alternative Universe - College, Bucky was not prepared for this, M/M, alternative universe, library and its ghosts, or Steve in a canvas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 3am in the morning, Bucky is studying for his final exam that was in four hours and he is pretty sure he just heard a ghost in the library</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rest of the world was black and white

Looking up at the clock, Bucky winced at the time that was definitely past his usual bed time. It wasn’t like he had decided to miss out on studying for his final engineering exam until the last, what, four hours, it was more to do with Natalia. She and her ridiculous cat that managed to get sick and had to be taken to the vets and looked after and her car that was broken down or stolen, he wasn’t really sure. Clint was off on some archery thing for the last week meaning it was his not job to make sure Natalia didn’t go off and kill something, or someone. Hence the reason he was currently staring pointlessly at his notes at 3am, the morning of his final, in a dusty old part of the library. Flicking through the pages, he shivered at a cool breeze that ripped over him. Wrapping his jacket tighter around him, he glared at what he thought would have been an open window, allowing the cool breeze through. Staring up at the closed windows, he jumped at the sound of shuffling coming from a few of the library shelves from where he was sitting. 

Ignoring the noise, he tried to focus back in on his notes, the words starting to merge together to form larger, more terrifying things that he knew weren’t right. That should have been the indication to go home and sleep, he knew that he was going to be okay for the exam, deep down, past his worry of failing and concerns about getting kicked out, something that wouldn’t actually happen. Running his hand through his hair, he blinked his eyes continuously, trying to get them to refocus in on the words on the page. Listening to the sound of the shuffling coming from over a couple of the shelves over again, he raised his eyebrow at the sound of a loud bang coming from the same area, followed by a small whine. Giving up on getting any last minute, or hour, study done, he pushed his books onto the couch he was lounging on, swaying as he stood up, popping a few of the kinks that he managed to gain from staring down. Not wanting to scare away whatever managed to injure themselves in a library, he carefully shuffled over to where the sound came from, staring down at a white sheet covering someone. Not really sure why or what was happening, or did happen, he held back a laugh, watching to figure dance and struggle with the sheet on top of them. 

“Want a hand?” He whispered, not wanting to scare the poor person.

“No, I’m struggling with this canvas of death on me for fun,” He raised his eyebrow at the deep voice that didn’t match the small figure underneath.

“If you say so,” He put his hands up in defence, shaking his head at the realisation that the guy can’t actually see him.

“Just, fuck, help,” The figure pushed the canvas up, Bucky tugged on the end, hard enough so it came off of the guy and chucked it to the side.

There were a lot of words that he wanted to use to describe the guy that he helped from underneath the murderous canvas, most of them would have had his mother rolling in her grave. The guys blond hair was pulled to the left side, his blue, incredibly blue, eyes were framed perfectly with a pair of dark rimmed glasses. He could see parts of a tattoo peeking out from both ends of his shirt and a small wolf on his collarbone. The guy was staring up at him, Bucky only being able to focus in on the lip piercing that was something he didn’t even knew he liked. Shaking himself out of daydreaming, he looked down at the guy, he needed to call him something else, watching him stumble to a handing position.

“Bucky,” He decided to introduce himself.

“Steve,” The guy shook his hand, turning his head around at the sound of more shuffling.

“You hear it too?” The guy, Steve, turned his head back, tilting it to the side to stare at him.

“The shuffling,” He scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah?” Steve raised his eyebrow at him.

“I thought it must have been just me or it was a ghost or something,” He winced as he heard what he had just said.

“A ghost?” Steve bit back a laugh, biting down on his lip ring which was something that Bucky was really wanted to try himself.

“Yeah, you know,” He waved his arms in front of him, making ‘woo’ noises, trying his hardest to act more like a ghost than an idiot, already assuming his was doing much more of the latter. 

“You sure you didn’t just look into a mirror doing that,” Steve laughed.

“It was creepy alright, there was shuffling and a breeze and no one around cause its ass o clock in the morning,” He glared down at Steve.

“Sure, very frightening,” Steve shook his head, moving past Bucky to pick up his canvas.

It wasn’t like he wanted to watch Steve bend down to pick up his sheet thing, but when a guy like that wears jeans that are painted on, he just peeked a little. It was why it was he was blushing when Steve caught him looking at his glorious ass, the little punk even had the nerve to bit down on his bottom lip and wink at him, straightening back up, leaning against the bookshelf behind him.

“Something caught your eye?” Steve was smirking at him. 

“Not sure, I may have to investigate further,” He winked.

“That’s the best you’ve got?” Steve laughed, his head falling back against the shelf.

“Its 4am in the morning, I’m studying for finals I have in, fuck, four hours, I thought I had seen a ghost, sorry by flirting skills aren’t the greatest right now,” He gave a mock bow in apology. 

“So if I was to catch you at 7pm tomorrow night at the campus bar on the hill…” Steve trailed off, playing with his lip ring.

“Than I would be on top of my game,” He grinned.

“And hopefully on top of me later on,” Steve laughed at the groan coming from him.

“Fuck,” He shook his head.

“Nice meeting you Bucky, I’ll see you tonight, if you aren’t dead asleep,” Steve breezed past him, brushing their shoulders together as he chucked the canvas over his shoulder, a slight little sway in his hips as he moved out of sight.

Breathing out a breath he didn’t know was there, he leant back against the shelf, running his hand over his face. He needed to go home or study or do something that will waste time til his exam, and than further until meeting with Steve.


End file.
